coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9236 (23rd August 2017)
Plot Phelan sees a policeman looking for him at the yard and stays away. Angie Appleton is intrigued after hearing Norris and Mary arguing about their upcoming nuptials. Norris begrudgingly agrees to meet Jude for a pint. The policeman turns out to be a friend of Nicola's who asks Phelan for his help converting an old house into a youth centre. Phelan agrees but is disappointed when Nicola hides the fact that he's her father. Sinead works out that Chesney hasn't left the house in over a week. To prove to her that she's worrying needlessly, Chesney takes Hope and Ruby into town for the day. Shona visits Clayton, who is happy to see her. He already knows about her scratch card win and begs her to hire Macca's lawyer. He tells her that prison has changed him and he's learned his lesson. Chesney has a panic attack on the bus and flees, abandoning Hope and Ruby. Horrified by what he's done, he calls Sinead who alerts Fiz. Chesney considers throwing himself into the canal. Angie treats Mary to a spa day where she asks how things are between her and Norris. Mary dismisses what she heard as pre-wedding nerves and explains that Norris doesn't show his feelings in public. The kids are found safe and well, having been taken in hand by the bus driver. Tyrone refuses to help look for Chesney. Sinead thinks she's helped make Chesney the way he is by betraying him with Daniel and feels guilty. Norris meets Jude and tells him that with sincerity he cares for Mary's happiness. David hears Eileen asking Shona how it went with Clayton but doesn't appear bothered. As Sinead calls Chesney, his phone lies on the grass by the canal. Cast Regular cast *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Scott - Christopher Goh *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Bus Driver - Michael Forrest Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *Larchfield Young Offenders Institute - Visiting room *Unknown streets *Canal *Spa Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney suffers a panic attack while taking Ruby and Hope into town, and leaves the girls on a bus; Phelan is hurt that Nicola's boyfriend Scott has no idea they are related; and Jude's wife Angie grows suspicious of Mary and Norris's relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,592,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes